thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Fuller House. Tagline * Welcome back. Welcome home. * Life is full again * Guess who's back? Overview The Fuller house fills up fast, with DJ, Stephanie, Kimmy, and the kids tackling everything from room wars to dating nightmares. Summary D.J., a recently widowed veterinarian who is left taking care of her three sons: 13-year-old Jackson, 7-year-old Max, and baby Tommy Jr. With the older generation gone from her childhood home, D.J. is joined by her sister Stephanie and her best friend Kimmy who has a daughter of her own, Ramona. Popping in and out of the Tanner’s famous family home is Danny Tanner (Bob Saget), Jesse Katsopolis (John Stamos), Rebecca Katsopolis (Lori Loughlin), and Joey Gladstone (Dave Coulier). D.J. attempts to decide whether she’s ready to move on from the loss of her husband and begin dating again, with both her high school ex-boyfriend Steve Hale (Scott Weinger) and her new co-worker Dr. Matt Harmon (John Brotherton) pursuing her affections. Kimmy has an on-again, off-again relationship with her husband from whom she’s separated, Fernando Guerrero (Juan Pablo Di Pace), who is also Ramona’s father. Stephanie struggles to balance her family life with the career she has built as a DJ – called DJ Tanner to D.J.’s annoyance. Jackson has a tough time coming to terms with living with so many women, especially Ramona, and he later develops a crush on Ramona’s friend Lola Wong (Ashley Liao). Ramona wants for her mother and father, and subsequently her family, to be reunited. Max adopts one of Comet Jr. Jr.’s puppies and names him Cosmo. Main Cast * Candace Cameron-Bure as D.J. Tanner-Fuller * Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner * Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler * Michael Campion as Jackson Fuller * Soni Bringas as Ramona Gibbler * Elias Harger as Max Fuller * Dashiell Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. * Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. Episodes # Our Very First Show, Again # Moving Day # Funner House # The Not-So-Great Escape # Mad Max # The Legend of El Explosivo # Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party # Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks # War of the Roses # A Giant Leap # Partnerships in the Night # Save the Dates # Love is in the Air DVD Fuller House season 1 DVD contains all 13 episodes of season 1 in a 2 disc set. Subtitles included are English, French and German. Languages include English and German. Short descriptions of each episode can be found on the inside of the cover insert. Presented in 16:9 Widescreen with Dolby Digital 5.1 audio. There are no extra features included. Images Menu.jpg|Menu S1Disc1_01.jpg|Disc 1 Episodes Part 1 S1Disc1_02.jpg|Disc 1 Episodes Part 2 S1Disc2_01.jpg|Disc 2 Episodes S1Disc1_03.jpg|Audio / Languages S1FullCover.jpg|Full Cover Notes * On April 21, 2015 Netflix confirmed John Stamos' statements on Jimmy Kimmel Live via a statement to CNN, which read, "As big fans of the original Full House, we are thrilled to be able to introduce Fuller House's new narrative to existing fans worldwide, who grew up on the original, as well as a new generation of global viewers that have grown up with the Tanners in syndication." * On May 22, it was reported that the Olsen twins would not be reprising the role of Michelle. * May 28, Lori Loughlin confirmed that she had signed on for the series. Bob Saget and Dave Coulier were confirmed to return; John Stamos would guest star as well and serve as a producer. * June 11, it was announced that Netflix was in the process of casting Danny's new wife Teri and Kimmy's ex-husband, Fernando. * July 2015, Dylan and Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit confirmed that they would make appearances as Nicky and Alex Katsopolis. * Due to twins Dashiell and Fox Messitt being scared by the loud cheering and applause of the studio audience, a baby doll stood in for Tommy's scenes in front of the live audience. Gallery Fuller House Season 1 screencaps FullerHouseCast.jpg PromoPic14.jpg PromoPic13.jpg 1456458338285.jpg FHS2_01.jpg FHS2_02.jpg Category:Lists Category:Images Category:Season 1 Images Category:DVDs Category:Seasons